


False Savior

by EmpyriumSeaSatin



Series: Embrace the Abyss - Second Book of One Shots [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, Cats, Dark, F/M, Nightmares, Not Fluff, One-Shot, Reader Insert, The Devil is as Black as you paint him, Twisted, a debt, all for the cats, pleasure - Freeform, reader didn't know what she signs up for, sadistic, true demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpyriumSeaSatin/pseuds/EmpyriumSeaSatin
Summary: A new Violin shop has opened in London, and they stick to traditional practices. Being a cat lover, you try to save your furry friends from the people who wish to sell the cats to the shop owner, as he uses them to make his strings. On one of those days you find another cat lover while walking the streets and hope he can aid you in protecting the four legged angels.However, you learn that sometimes asking for help is the worse you can do.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Reader
Series: Embrace the Abyss - Second Book of One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977805
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	False Savior

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Sebastian one-shot. I tried to keep this to character. Sebastian is a demon, he is sadistic, and as such, I plan on writing him in many forms of one-shots on how his nature can be used in a readerxsebastian relationships. This one I think is true to form, and I left out the reader being any type of supernatural being. 
> 
> Also, for those new to my writing, I do not use (Y/N), (H/C) and so on. I do not give last names, but nicknames will happen here and there. I also don't do character discriptions but I do when it comes to clothing. The reader's appearance is left to be completely what the reader imagines their anime-self to be. Otherwise, this wouldn't be an reader-insert. 
> 
> If the reader has a power, in any work of my stories, yes there would be a brief color or markings change, but not a complete appearance change. I also try to leave out things like scars and what not. However I am not a fan of the reader being a half-demon, cat-demon, angel, or just a demon as I feel as it is well overused. Humans can have exceptional gifts, Agni (bless his soul) is one of them and so is everyone else in the Phantomhive estate. Sebastian is the only demon. 
> 
> I plan to leave it that way.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the one-shot as I work on editing the larger story.

It hurt, getting kicked as you tried to shield the small creature in front of you. But there was no stopping the stronger males as they took the creature and left you there bruised. You began to cry as you thought of the small animal’s faith. As you got on all fours, your dress now stained with dirt, hands scraped, and head pounding, you looked to the small box behind a few trash cans. The men had not found the box that laid hidden. Painfully you crawled your way over to the box and picked it up. Six crying, hungry kittens mewed up at you.

“I am sorry I couldn’t save your mother.” The tears started to swell again. Hugging the box to your chest, you shakenly stood up and made your way home.

A new violin shop had opened in London. The man was offering top dollar to anyone who could bring him cats as he used their organs to craft the strings for his instruments. You had lost several furry friends to this practice. Sure, you had lost a few before from other shops in the past, but this one was going out of its way to ensure London was wiped clean from the friendly, passive aggressive fur balls.

“Maybe papa wouldn’t mind me bringing some home. You lot probably need mother’s milk still. I am sure we can spare some milk from the kitchens.” As you walked down the road, you saw something rather adorable, but also brought great relief.

A man in black was holding the darling mother of the kittens in the box you held. The men nearby looked roughed up and frighten.

 _She is okay!_ As you tried to hurry through the crowd, you watched as he placed her down when a young and regal looking boy stepped out of a shop. You watched as they left before going to the cat.

“Oh gem, look.” You placed down the box and the cat sniffed it and began mewing. The kittens mewed back. The mother cat jumped in the box and you went into the shop. There was a man behind the counter. The shop was rather expensive looking and clearly a men’s shop.

“Hello Miss.” The man behind the counter greeted. “Do you need something….?” He looked you over and slowly glared. You knew you looked dreadful.

“Please excuse my appearance good sir. I was aiding these kittens on my way here to buy my father, Doctor Mitchell, a gift.” You smiled shyly.

The clerk smiled at the sound of your father’s name and then said your family’s surname. You nodded. “You must be that daughter he always talks about. Came in last week to chat, said you were on an animal crusade. Looks like he was right. Doc, also says your near marrying age.”

You blushed. “Yes, but father would prefer me at least finishing school.”

The clerk nodded. “Man believes a sharp mom makes sons shaper as they spend a lot of time with them when they be small. You know I have a son near your age.”

 _Oh this is awkward._ Your turned red once more. “It would be nice to meet him. Wouldn’t you recommend anything for my father?”

“Ah yes! What would you like? A new walking cane? Maybe a hat or a matching set?”

“Well, I saw the cane that young boy was carrying. He looked regal.”

The clerk nodded. “That was the Earl Phantomhive. The Earl may be young, but he has a mind like an adult. Good taste too. You lookin’ for something like his cane?”

“Preferably bigger.”

He nodded and you ended up spending all your allowance on a hat and cane. You sighed as you walked home, gifts and box of cats in arms. When you reached the clinic, a maid had to help you inside.

“Young miss, you look ghastly! What happened?”

You smiled weakly and looked down at the box. The maid looked down and sighed. “More? Your father will lose it. This is the fifth time this month!”

“I have a place for them to go! I just need to change and give father my gift for him.”

“Gift?” She ushered you upstairs to the above loft where the family lived. “Is there a reason?”

“Does a girl need a reason to spoil her father as he spoils her?” You placed the box down and almost at once the cat jumped on your bed.

“Doctor Mitchell is blessed. A daughter who loves him, a wife as beautiful as when she was young and a son on his way to being a doctor himself.”

You smiled as she undressed you and aided you into a new dress. “There, now you look presentable.”

“Thank you, Gloria. Well, I am off and I’ll be back for the cats in a bit.” You picked up the two boxes and went down to the clinic.

“Father? Father do you have a client?” 

“No dear, you may enter.”

You waltz into the office and laid the gifts on his desk.

“What do I owe this token of affection?” He looked surprised and pleased.

“For being wonderful and allowing your daughter to put education over marriage. A progressive man for a progressive age.” You grinned as he chuckled.

Opening the gifts, he looked completely surprised. “My darling daughter. This must have cost you your whole monthly allowance!”

“I have some left over from last month father. Do not worry. I wanted to give you something nice for being a father every child should have.”

Getting up from his seat he hugged you and kissed your forehead. “Thank you dear.” As he walked away to get his pipe he grinned. “Don’t neglect your mother. She will think you favor me over her.”

You giggled. “I would never father. Oh, father, I found a lost animal-“

He looked at you displeased. “I hope this gift isn’t an exchange for the animal.”

“Oh no! The animal has an owner. They have a collar.” You lied. “I wanted to tell you I will be taking a cartage to return the small creature.”

He sighed in relief. “Good. I don’t think Gloria could handle more of your animal charity, nor can my clients. Some of them have allergies.”

“I know, but I may be home late.”

“As long as you take Gloria and return the animal, I will allow you out pass curfew.”

“Thank you, father.”

“Now run along, I have an appointment.”

You nodded and said farewell. Gloria was happy to be out of the house and in the cartage. The ride was long, but you had the driver stop near the manor line.

“Young miss, why are we stopping here? If we don’t hurry, it will be well into the night before we return to London.”

You looked at her sheepishly. “The cats might not be the Earls.”

“Young miss! You told your father!”

“The butler looking man! I didn’t want to call on the Earl when it’s his servant who I need to speak too.”

Gloria sighed. “Fine, I will be here. Hurry along now.” You nodded and left the coach. With the box, you hurriedly made your way onto the property. _You’ll be in a good home soon._ You just wanted to make it to the edge of the garden.

“Now what do we have here.”

You froze as the voice came from behind you.

“The lord isn’t expecting a guest, nor should guest enter from anyplace but the front.”

You slowly turned to see the dark-haired man from earlier and your eyes lit up. “Oh thank goodness it is you! Just the person I was hoping to see if anyone!” You smiled as the man looked at you in confusion.

“You, you enjoy cats correct?” His eyebrows went up, taking it as a good sign, you continued. “I was hoping you could provide sanctuary to these defenseless lot.” You knelt down and opened the box.

The butler walked over and peered inside. A blush came to his face as the kittens mewed up at him. You could not help but smile. “You do enjoy cats! Oh please, won’t you take them? I cannot house anymore, or my father would lose his mind.”

The man seemed to ignore you as he picked up the kitten and played with its paws and cooed at them. You were not sure if it was cute or disturbing a grown man would act such a way.

“Well? Will you protect them from the butcher?”

The man paused and a ruby colored eye trailed your way. “Butcher?”

You frowned and glared at the grass. “A new violin shop has opened in London. While other stores are starting to use the new plastic type strings he refuses. He put a bounty on all of London’s cats… he pays people so well and…” You felt tears come to your eyes. “I haven’t been able to save them all.” You looked up at him.

“Please! They need help and you seem to care for them!”

As he held the kitten in his arms and petted its head, the man no longer looked happy. It was almost as if the air had turned cold and overwhelming dread took over you. “S-Sir?”

“My Lady, do you mind waiting? I wish to see this shop, but first I must check in with my Master.”

You slowly nodded; fear was making you stiff. It was as if you were in the presence of a raging beast. _Can a man stir such a feeling from a mere look?_

As quickly as he left, he returned. “Shall we?”

You jumped at the sound of his voice and nodded. You brought the man to the cartage and Gloria looked scandalized.

“Young Miss! This is completely unproper!”

“Gloria don’t worry. He wishes to see the shop that wants to harm the cats.”

She huffed wedged herself between the two of you. The man looked uncomfortable. _Oh right._ Gloria had become rather protective once you entered your final year of school, as you were now a lady and not a small child.

“Sir, I am sorry. Please allow me introduce her.” You told him your name. “I am Doctor Mitchell’s daughter. This is Gloria, my maid.”

He smiled. “I am called Sebastian.” He jumped when Gloria got in his face.

“You look like a tramp. Young Miss, I suggest you not be around this man! He clearly has a reputation.”

Sebastian was extremely uncomfortable. “My good lady, I assure you as a Phantomhive butler, I would never have such a reputation as it would disgrace the house of Phantomhive.” He tried to reassure her.

“Hmph! And a smooth talker! If I was younger…Young miss! Remember, no man likes a fast woman.”

You looked over Gloria’s head and mouthed a ‘I am so sorry’. He smiled and winked causing you to blush.

In an instant his ear was pulled. “I saw that young man!”

To say the ride was tense was an understatement. When you finally got to the shop you convinced Gloria to stay put. She agreed only because she could see the shop in clear view. As you walked with the tall man clad in black you bowed your head.

“I apologize for Gloria. Since I became of age, she has been…protective to say the least.”

“It is alright, she is merely doing her job and doing it well. Afterall, such innocence and purity must be protected.”

They way he said that sent a chill down your spine. You were not sure if you liked it or not. You laughed nervously as he opened the door and you stepped inside, him closely behind.

“Ah, welcome! I was just about to close. Are you a buyer or… do you have an animal?” The man looked well dressed for someone who bathe in the blood of innocent animals.

You glared and went to speak but a gloved hand shot in front of your face to silence you. You looked at the taller man, he looked serious but smiled.

“We came to see the quality of the cats. As it were, many shops these days do not use the traditional catgut, but they swear their strings are of higher quality. I would like to see the animals you selected.” The words Sebastian spoke sounded as if he had chosen them carefully.

The man smiled in turn. “You are a man of taste! Please, let me just turn the sign, you are the last of my costumers of the night.” The man walked pass you both and you saw the Butler’s smile turn into a frown.

 _He wants to find the cats._ You smiled a bit. _Clever. Caring and Clever. Maybe a bit charming too._ You both followed the man to the back and your heart sank. Cats, looked terrified, starved and dirty. As your eyes travelled to the table, you saw the corpse of a freshly killed cat. Your eyes started to water.

“Good sir, your lady companion can’t seem to handle the sight.” He laughed. “Such weak emotional creature, women are. She should-“

“I am not crying because I am weak….” Balling your hand into a fist you glared at the man through your tears. “I am crying because I am unable to put you on that table and gut you myself! I WISH I COULD HAVE TURNED YOU INTO A STRING!” You panted.

The owner looked surprised before turning to Sebastian. “What’s with your bird?”

Slowly, a large smile formed on the black clad butler’s face. “Well, as the butler of house Phantomhive, how can I ignore a lady’s most passionate desire. More so when I couldn’t help but agree.”

You looked at Sebastian, the air around you felt cold again. _What is happening?_ Even the clerk looked nervous.

“You and your bird need to leave.”

“I don’t believe you heard me.” The cats starting meowing and below Sebastian’s feet a shadow began to grow outward and up the walls.

“Mr. Sebastian?” The overwhelming feeling of dread filled you. You gasped as you saw ruby eyes turn into slits and shine.

“Don’t worry my lady, this will surely satisfy your dark desire.”

Tendrils grabbed the shop owner and held him down on the table. You dropped to your knees, watching in horror as the man you travelled with changed form. Sharp claws plunged into the man, who looked at you and screamed for help and howled in pain.

 **“Cats are such lovely creatures.”** You hugged yourself at the sound of the monster’s voice. **“They do not use their existence for trivial things, never overshadow other creatures in their world, and do not do anything unnecessary.”**

The creature in front of you ripped out the man’s intestines as the man begged for mercy, prayed to god and wished for the pain to stop.

 **“God will not save you, not for the crime even a demon can does not forgive you for.”** The demon’s fanged smile widens with delight.

 _Demon._ Your eyes were as large as plates. _I asked a demon for help?_ Your hands made their way to your face as you watched him, as per your request, tortured and turned the man’s gut into strings. You wanted to shield your eyes, but you couldn’t stop watching. By the time it was done, the man laid there dead, and you sat there in shock.

“Now my lady.”

You looked up at the sound of his voice. Sebastian was back to looking like a normal man.

“Usually I do not allow you humans to live after seeing my true form.” He was holding several cats.

Your eyebrows pushed together as you held yourself tightly. “P-Please my lord.”

“My lord?” His eyebrow went up. “Now that is a new one. Such respect should be rewarded.” He knelt, a gloved finger went under your chin, a thumb stroked it tenderly. “But letting you live, that would more than generous of me.”

“Please, anything My Lord.” You whimpered.

“Anything? Well, unfortunately for myself and fortunately for you, I am already tied by contract.” His eyes glowed once more. “But I can think of a way for you to repay my generosity.”

“Y-Yes?” Your heart pounded into your ears.

“In due time. I must report back for duty, but I will collect from you in the foreseeable future. For now, please take care of the cats.”

The butler escorted you out and helped you back into the coach. Gloria asked about the cats and you told her they were safe. Once you were home you threw yourself to your bed and sobbed. A demon, the devil, had entered your life. One you owned your life too.

_Will he devour me?_

Time passed since then. Turns out the cane maker’s son was most charming. In fact, you found him calling on you nearly everyday for the pass six months. It was rather nice, and by the time your wedding came, you had forgotten about the demon. Or at least, that was what you told yourself.

The nightmares would always remind of you of that day. Nearly every night you dreamt of the demon, feeling him against you, taking you in ways the church warned about. Some nights you fought against the dreams, others, you found yourself welcoming the black beast, allowing him to ruin you in ways that only brought the greatest of pleasures. Part of you wondered if the dreams were just that, dreams.

“Mother… is that really what he expects?” You tried your best to look surprised.

“Yes child.” She smiled and hugged you. “But it’s not bad at all. If he loves you as he says, you will find it most enjoyable.”

You blushed and nodded. “Thank you, mother.”

“Well, tomorrow you have a busy and big day.” She kissed your forehead. “Goodnight my angel.”

“Goodnight mother.” You smiled as she left.

Sighing you walked over to the candles and blew them out. You were nervous but you were also happy. The eve before your wedding.

 _A vow before god, eternal marriage. Will my vow be able to protect me from the beast at night?_ As you faced the bed a breezed made you shiver. _The window._

Turning to close the nearby window your heart stopped. There he stood, a sadistic smile on his face.

“My lady, I hear you are to be married. Such a joyous event.”

He stepped closer and you backed up. “P-please my lord, don’t kill me…”

Sebastian chuckled as he got closer. “If I remember correctly, I am allowing you to live.”

You backed up until you fell onto the bed. “What is it you want?”

“Well, I can not allow your husband to take what is already mine.” You felt the tendrils go up your legs and tighten around your arms. You looked at him in fear. Sadistic laughter escaped him.

“Do not fear, as it seems, you already found the preview much enjoyable.”

His face came close to yours.

“I’ve come to truly collect my payment.”

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed the story! I know it is short and I know the ending isn't really a happy one, but this is what I think it would honestly be like. Sebastian cares about food, namely, Ciel's soul. Love only appears when the create of his affection is a cat. 
> 
> But I will be exploring other ways Sebastian would show 'love' in future one-shots. Just don't expect a 'soft' Sebastian. Sebastian cares about his next meal and I plan to twist that in all the ways I can. If there is a 'soft' Sebastian just remember... he must listen to orders.
> 
> ~Sea Satin


End file.
